


Nice hit

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Jealousy, M/M, Teenagers, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Never flirt with someone boyfriend or else!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Kudos: 26





	Nice hit

Gym class

Class is playing volleyball with some other student from another campus, just a class thing for a grade looks like Saihara team is winning the game with the score of 5 - 3, this game and here goes another hit from Shuichi now the score is 6 - 3, everyone high five each other, now its break time; Kiibo was just taking the volleyball back to the teacher when so sudden someone started flirting with him 

"Hey maybe you and i can have dinner this weekend"  
"Im sorry but im seeing someone" he told the person  
"Why not ditch your little girlfriend and hang with me, I'll give the best night of your life"  
"No thank you" walking away from the person. Ouma heard the whole thing, he put his hands behind his head with a smile, in a serach for Amami and there he is! just talking to Korekiyo; Kiibo is not around so he goes up to Amami "Oooh Amami! I wanna tell you something"  
"What? im talking to Korekiyo about something?"  
"I know but hear me out" he starts whispering in his ear  
....."For real?"  
he nods his head "heard it all"  
Now making Rantaro think and "Hey can i serve the ball" 

What is he planning??

Toot Toot! 

Everyone went back to their spots, seeing that person wink at Kiibo which Kiibo ew'd at, Amami serves up the ball; jumping up to the air, hit the ball and it land straight on the person 'who was flirting with Kiibo' face making Ouma laughs "Shit that gotta hurt" he laughs

Toot toot

"AMAMI SIT OUT! don't hit the other person face, Saihara in this game"  
He just shrug his shoulders "Dont flirt with my boyfriend ever again asshole" he say, walking away, Ouma snickers and went back to his spot in this game.  
Saihara seen it all, he record it and sent it to Kaito since he was sick today and couldn't make it 

he hands his phone to Angie to keep recording, up he goes; he takes the ball, bounce it and serves up the game.

The next day

Kaito is feeling much better now that his sickness is gone thanks to his grandma cooking so now its lunch time and "Amami what the fuck?"  
"Hm?" 

He showed him the video of him and the person, Amami explained what happen which Kaito raise his eye brow  
"Oh so some dumb cunt was flirting with your boyfriend...I would do the same" he say "I would one knock someone if they ever flirt with Saihara" walking outside with Amami; "i was about to throw hands at that person, i got grounded for that" 

"eeesh, well lets forget that happen and lets get some Wendy's im straving" 

"Right behind ya" off they go to Kaito's car. Ouma, Saihara ans Kiibo is waiting for them, Amami kiss Kiibo and sit in the back seat with him and head off to wendys for lunch.


End file.
